The best I ever had
by Kaiyumi Tenma
Summary: Zexion had taken Demyx to the airport upon his request after Demyx find's out that Zexion has cheated on him. Will Demyx get on the plane home and leave Zexion watching airplanes?


The Best I Ever Had

"So…I'll see you around?" The slate haired man asked soberly.

_So you sailed away_

"Maybe. I don't know if I'll be back around this town." The blond replied dully, not looking at him but out the window at the tarmac and the approaching storm.

_Into a grey sky morning_

"Your flight might be delayed. " Said the first man, trying to keep the hopeful tone out of his voice.

_Now I'm here to stay_

"Might not. It's only rain." Responded the blond, his voice neutral.

_Love can be so boring_

* * *

><p>"When do you take off?" Asked the slate haired man asked the blond, trying to start a conversation.<p>

_Nothings quite the same now_

"In about an hour." He answered.

_I just say your name now_

"Demyx…"He started solemnly.

_But it's not so bad_

"Zexion, don't." Demyx said sharply, making them both flinch.

_You're only the best I ever had_

"…..are you sure that you want to leave?" Zexion inquired tentatively after a moment.

_You don't want me back_

"Yeah. Just….to many memories here. Y'know?" The blond replied sounding defeated. He still couldn't bring himself to look at Zexion.

_You're just the best I ever had_

"Yeah. I guess so." The slate haired man brought his gaze down to his shoes, sounding beaten.

* * *

><p><em>So you stole my world<em>

"So what's going on?" Zexion asked the blond as he stalked back from the information counter.

_Now I'm just a phony_

"Looks like my flights been delayed due to the storm." Demyx said, sitting down next to him with a sigh. There was a pause.

_Remembering the one_

"Do you want to get some breakfast?" Suggested the slate haired man.

_Leaves me down and lonely_

"Sure. Why not." Demyx replied offhandedly. They stood and started walking towards one of the terminals restaurants.

_Well send it in a letter_

"So what are you going to do once you get out there?" Inquired Zexion sheepishly.

_Make yourself feel better_

"Not sure just yet. Probably stay with my mom for a while. Try and get into a school out there." Demyx replied with a thoughtful tone.

* * *

><p><em>It might take some time to patch me up inside<em>

"Demyx, why are we doing this?" Zexion asked suddenly.

_But I can't take it so I run away and hide_

"Stop it Zexion. Just stop." Demyx said softly tried to prevent the conversation with the man sitting across from him.

_And I might find in time that _

"Demyx, just talk to me!" Zexion implored him.

_You where always right_

"Stop! There's nothing left to talk about." The blond said conclusively, putting his face in his hands in frustration. Zexion quieted.

* * *

><p><em>So you sailed away <em>

"So what's going on now?" The slate haired man asked quietly for the second time that day.

_Into a grey sky morning_

"My flights been canceled." Demyx responded casually, walking strait past Zexion instead of sitting next to the disheartened man.

_Now I'm here to stay_

"What? Why? The storms clearing out." Zexion nearly jumped to his feet to follow after the blond.

_Love can be so boring_

"Well, yeah, but I don't have a ticket." Demyx tossed over his shoulder at him, sounding matter of fact.

_Was it what you wanted?_

"I…I don't understand." Zexion uttered softly, falling behind the blond and coming to a stop.

_Could it be I'm haunted?_

"That's the first time I've ever heard you say that Zexy." Demyx halted, turning to the slate haired man and quipped teasingly. There was a gentle smile on his face. Zexion froze, he thought he'd never see him smile again.

_But it's not so bad_

"Demyx, I…I thought you were going to go home. I thought…..after what I did…" Zexion said, confusion and uncertainty leaking into his voice. He took a few more hesitant steps towards the blond who was making him lose his mind.

_You're only the best I ever had_

"I was really hurt Zexy. I'm still angry with you too, but I realized something." Demyx said carefully, looking down and losing his smile. Zexion had never stopped regretting what he'd done. That had made Demyx leave him. The stupid moment of weakness that broke the blond's heart.

_You don't want me back_

" Demyx?" Zexion said his name as a question, taking another tentative step towards him to stand directly in front of him, he felt as though his heart would leap out of his chest. Demyx lifted his hand and cupped Zexions chin, bringing his face to the glassy eyed, slate haired man standing before him. Demyx kissed him then, sympathetically and lovingly.

_You're just the best I ever had_

"You're just the best I've ever had." The blond said as the first tear slid down Zexions cheek and smiled forgivingly.

_You're just the best I ever had_

* * *

><p>I had a lot of reservation about then ending. Originally I had planned on just having Demyx leave but my heart just broke so much writing this little itty bitty drabble thingy. I heard the song and the thought of Demyx leaving Zexion because Zexy cheated on him just came to mind. Once I decided that Demyx would probably forgive him I wrote the ending, which originally was longer and I had to echo the last couple line, but I decided that I just wanted to end it with the last line of the song.<p>

Zexion is having so many FEELINGS!

Playlist:

The best I ever had -Gary Allen

Watching Airplanes -Gary Allen

Remind me – Brad Paisely and Carrie Underwood

Let it Rain – David Nail

Jet Lag- Simple Plan and Natasha Bedingfield

(shuddup, I like country.)


End file.
